Gnome Glider
Gnome Gliders are a useful method of transportation available after completing The Grand Tree quest. The most common way to quickly access them is by teleporting to Al-Kharid with a duelling ring or an Amulet of Glory. They can fly to many locations and can be used in combination with Spirit trees and the Fairy ring network. Transportation Gnome Gliders are located at: * Ta Quir Priw - The Grand Tree Of Wisdom and Grace. **Top level - Usual destinations. **2nd level - Ape Atoll only (Crash Island) - talk to Daero (at Blurberry's Bar on the East side) after Monkey Madness quest. * Gandius - South of the Ship yard on Karamja, access to Jogres. West of the ship yard is a crashed glider used only during The Grand Tree quest. Can be used to access Shilo Village. * Kar-Hewo - Al Kharid; very close to Lumbridge and a Canoe station, which, in turn, can bring the player close to the. Fairy ring network. * Sindarpos - The peak of White Wolf Mountain. Allows quick access to Taverley and Catherby. Inversely, the Glider network can be accessed quickly by using Camelot teleport and running to this glider. However this place is dangerous to low-levelled members. * Lemantolly Undri - Western Feldip Hills (To access this location players must have done One Small Favour to the point which you inform Sanfew of the Gnome Glider's willingness to take him to the Feldip Hills. You do not need to complete the quest or talk to the Gnome Glider again to access this area if you have spoken to Sanfew.) Easy access to Fairy Rings just South-East. * Lemanto Andra - Just West of the Digsite near Varrock.(Note: The glider will crash and players cannot fly back on it). Fast access to Paterdomus or Digsite. * Priw Gnomo Andralo - Just outside the entrance to the Tree Gnome Village maze. (To access this location players must have completed The Prisoner of Glouphrie) History Gnome gliders were first envisioned by Oaknock, the famed gnome engineer and advisor to King Healthorg that was present at the Battle of Atarisundri. Although he made progress in designing rough layouts and models, Oaknock passed away before any true advancements could be made. His equally talented son, Yewnock, picked up glider design where his father left off. Although little is known of the early testing phases, some gnomish captains today, such as Ninto and Daerkin, were amongst the first to test the gliders. That they survived is an indication of Yewnock's abilities. Gliders soon became an integral part of gnomish transport and military. Despite their success, initially humans distrusted the devices, as equally as the gnomes disputed the safety of giving humans access to the technology. Made out of only leather, cloth, and wood, it is not until the plot of The Grand Tree quest that they can be used. Recently, gliders butted heads with Ali Morrisane's magic carpet fleet over air rights. They now compete for supremacy. Gnome gliders seem to have the upper hand outside of the Kharidian Desert, as the gliders can reach up to 5 different areas. Gnome gliders can take you almost anywhere. Trivia *If you translate the locations with the Gnome translation guide from the Grand Tree quest, you will get very interesting (yet accurate) results. Ta Quir Priw, the Grand Tree, translates to 'The Guardian Tree'. Gandius, on Karamja, translates into 'jungle'. Kar-Hewo, in Al Kharid, translates into 'no grass'. Sindarpos, on White Wolf Mountain, translates into 'big rock'. Lemantolly Undri, in The Feldip Hills, translates into 'stupid man lands'. Lemanto Andra, at the digsite, translates into 'man city'. Priw Gnomo Andralo roughly translates to 'Tree Gnome City'. *Sometimes at the top of the Grand Tree, Captain Errdo will not be visible, although players may still interact with him. *GNOME Pilot tools is a Linux package used in some IMAP email clients